


BB Recruiting

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [16]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Identity Erasure, Secretary TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: BB, wanting to spoil her Senpai in every possible way, recruits Mordred for her brand new plan: BB Corp!
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 4





	BB Recruiting

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 8.

Chaldea. The bastion that stood against the incineration of Human History, as well as many other threats that tried to bring Humanity to its knees. The place where many could join forces, despite their origins or their demise, and hopefully work towards one common purpose. For the sake of the present.

Unfortunately, not everyone that had been summoned were on equal terms. Take the ‘loyal’ and ‘adorable’ kouhai, BB. The Digital Devil that had been a thorn in several people’s sides during certain incidents could never be contained, even though she was more than a help towards the causes that Chaldea pioneered. And as it just so happened, her latest scheme would be the biggest one of all.

“BB Corp? Really? What kind of nonsense are you up to this time, you digital dummy?”

Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, looked at a business card that the purple-haired girl had slid towards her as the two sat together in the Chaldean cafeteria. It was weird enough that she had stopped by her table, as the two of them never really talked, but now she wanted to sell herself to her? What a weird girl…

“It’s not nonsense, you simpleton! It’s the greatest idea yet! Something that’s going to ensure that our Master will always be able to call upon just the kind of item that he needs! And we might even be able to help other versions of our Master across the fabric of time and space! Doesn’t that sound exciting?” The purple-haired girl, floating over the table with an excited look in her eyes, giggled as she prattled on and on and on and on.

The blonde Saber just stared at her for a couple of seconds as she kept on rambling like a madwoman, before taking a sip of the juice she had bought. “And you need me for what reason?” She asked, letting the burning question lay on the table in front of her.

“Oh, I don’t actually need you, I just wanted somebody to talk to. Everyone’s been trying to push me away, it’s not fair! Even Jinako’s been trying to avoid me, and I even helped her out! It’s not faaaaaair!” BB whined as she started rolling around in midair, grumbling and pouting like the adorable girl that she apparently was.

Mordred rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat, stretching a little in the process. “Yeah, great to know. Now piss off, I’ve got better things to do than to listen to you ramble.” The Saber said, finishing her drink as she lobbed it into the garbage.

“No, you’re not leaving. You’re going to help me!” The purple-haired girl grabbed the blonde in the cute shorts by said pantswear, nearly tugging them down to make her stop walking away.

This prompted the girl to call upon her blade, Clarent, nearly swinging it straight through the purple-haired idiot. “Don’t touch me!” She shouted, the energies quickly swirling off her sword as she took deep breaths. Oh, she wanted to get handsy? She was going to show her what happened to handsy people..!

“Feisty! That’s just the kind of person I need for BB Corp! The feisty and energetic girl that can serve as our front and center! Y’know, besides yours truly.” BB grinned as she rubbed her hands together, having dodged the initial swing from her ‘friend’ as she slowly started floating around her. “But you’re looking a liiiittle bit too feisty. Hmmm, how to fix this…”

Mordred didn’t listen to her, preferring to equip her armor and let it cover her up completely before swinging the blade that marked her status as an usurper around like a madwoman, trying to hit and incinerate the cheeky girl before she could cause any more problems.

“Hmmm, that’s not going to help.” The purple-haired girl said, easily dodging the swings not only due to their semi-random nature, but because a girl like her had more than enough power at her disposal to casually stop a swing if it got too close. Not a hair on her body was in danger, despite the fact that it seemed like it could get singed at any moment.

The armored Saber shouted as she swung Clarent around with wilder and wilder abandon, her body gradually getting tired as she struggled to keep it up. “THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU, BB! YOU KEEP DOING THIS!” She shouted, her helmet sinking down as she ran out of steam, her weapon losing the energy shooting out of it as she struggled to catch her breath…

“Naaaaaah. That’s not it at all. There’s gotta be a better reason why they don’t like me. It can’t be the consequences of my own actions!” BB brushed the blonde’s reasoning aside as she soon started grinning. “Actually… Speaking of my own actions, I realize what I can do with a girl like you…”

Mordred didn’t like the look in the floating girl’s eyes. She also didn’t like the way that she was creeping closer to her, as those hands nearly sank into her head. “W-What are you doing?” The Knight of Treachery asked, her body shivering just looking at the digital devil in front of her.

“Well, you said people didn’t like me because of how I acted. So what if I make a lookalike that knows how to treat people better?” The purple-haired girl giggled, as she pulled her hands out of the girl’s head, seemingly empty handed. As if she hadn’t done anything.

The young girl didn’t like hearing this. Nor did she like looking straight at that purple-haired girl. But as the latter grinned more, she couldn’t help but grin a little herself, her mouth struggling to stay neutral or even frowned. “What the hell did you do!?” She shouted, her anger rising up once more.

“Oh, I just decided to put a bit of me inside you. Nothing too special. It means I can control you and do whatever I want with you. I could even erase you completely, and nobody would know. Isn’t that great?” BB giggled, rubbing her hands together. “Now, I should get to work. You’re looking far too plain for your new role in my corporation. And don’t worry, once we’re done, you’ll get the appropriate compensation for your service.”

Mordred very nearly shouted, but as her lips parted the only words that left them were… “I’m glad that you think I’m fit for your corporation, BB!” more appreciative than she wanted them to be, her cheeks quickly flushing red. She wasn’t lying, something inside her felt way too similar to the mess of data in front of her.

“Look at that, we’re on the right track! You’re learning how to treat people with the respect that they deserve!” The purple-haired girl laughed, her own mouth mimicking the words that had just left the blonde’s mouth. “Of course, it’s only because I’m talking for you, but you’ll learn one way or another.”

The Saber-class Servant tried to swing her sword once more, only for her eyes to widen as she noticed that she wasn’t brandishing Clarent any longer. The only thing in her hand was a riding crop, just like the one that the purple-haired troublemaker preferred to use…

“See? You’re looking much cuter already, much better for BB Corp, just by swapping out your weapon! And trust me, you’re going to be even cuter once I do this!” BB grinned as she lightly smacked the girl across the head with her own riding crop, causing her head to figuratively spin, considering how hard it was getting to think straight.

Mordred couldn’t see what was happening to her, but with every second that her mind kept spinning thanks to that crop’s hit, her hair gradually turned the same shade of purple as the girl in front of her. Not only that, but her armor was crumbling into pieces, revealing her usual tube top and shorts underneath, each having taken on a slightly darker shade not unlike the coat that the purple-haired girl wore…

By the time that her mind finally locked itself into place again, this time not going to get spun around and dizzified by a simple slap from a riding crop, she looked down to examine herself… Only to immediately and drastically blush, once she realized what had happened.

“H-Hey! I’m not you! You can’t just make me look like you, that’s not-” The Knight tried to complain, but after a few seconds of shouting her mouth snapped shut, only to then be zipped shut as she tried to complain more than necessary…

BB wagged her finger, giggling a little more as she let the tip of it slide down her victim’s chin. “No no, that’s exactly what I can do. In fact, this is hardly the beginning. You look much prettier with my colors, but that doesn’t mean you fit what I need. You need to look even better. Even prettier. Otherwise, you can’t work in BB Corp. And that’s something you want, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is! Being part of BB Corp is like a dream come true!” Mordred’s lips parted for a moment to let the fake voice slip on out, the now purple-haired girl struggling to let her own feelings burst out. This couldn’t possibly get worse, to be used like a proverbial doll that just spoke the things that her owner wanted it to…

Unfortunately, it was going to get way worse. And it all started by her body getting squeezed into an outfit fit for the kind of position that the cheeky girl had in mind for her. Something that didn’t fit her, but something she just had to live with from this point forward…

It was a tight, constricting business suit. One meant for secretaries. Especially considering the bullet-shaped skirt that did little to hide her legs. Those shapely, well-trained legs…

That very quickly lost a lot of their definition thanks to the influence the purple-haired girl had over her body .She didn’t need strength in the role of a secretary. All that she needed was a sexy body, and a sense of obedience. That was everything she needed.

Mordred tried to desperately moan as it felt like the suit was pressing down on her and changing her in the process. She could feel her muscles popping, being replaced with a smoothed out body that could easily be overpowered if people wanted to be persuasive.

Not only that, but once it had smoothed out, she could hear the buttons near her chest popping one by one, her cleavage quickly growing exposed. Her former modest bosom, turned into a pair of huge tits that would make anybody lose themselves if they looked at them for just long enough.

And with all that growth, it was getting harder and harder to think. Every breath that she drew would leave her body trembling and struggling against her suit, which in turn left it squeezing down on her further and further. Right up until..!

It was easy to see that Mordred orgasmed. Even though she didn’t let a single word slip past her lips. Because they were still sealed, and only her Boss could make her speak. Even when she climaxed, even when all of that juice ran down her leg, she couldn’t say a thing…

Her eyes slowly lost their glimmer, their light, as she looked towards the purple-haired girl that had bothered to hire her. Prompting her to grin a little just like she had, bowing down in front of her Boss.

“At your Service, BB. Your most loyal secretary. All traces of my former self have drained right out. You can even check yourself, if you’d like. ”The big-tittied purple-haired girl, who had formerly been a capable knight, was now little more than eye candy for those that wanted to deal with the new businesswoman. All that she could do now was listen and obey. At least, that’s what it looked like. But like any good BB, the purple-haired Secretary had a couple of tricks up her sleeve if it became necessary.

BB grinned. With Mordred gone, she now had a brand new pawn. And if she continued expanding BB Corp like this, there were going to be a lot of BBs ready to help out their Master… And maybe, just maybe, make them one of her toys after they had helped them.

After all, she was still a devious young Kouhai who wanted nothing more than to spoil her Senpai. And in the end, that was the entire reason why she had made this ‘corporation’. So she could have them all to herself...

Now, she just had to expand it and get started on the rest of her plan...


End file.
